New Year's Resolution
by Amy21798
Summary: Kate has a quest and a new year's resolution this year but can she do it? Season 4 pre-47 seconds and Kate really doesn't remember. Pre-relationship. Caskett. Read and Review. Rated T for Kiss.


**New Years Resolution**

She was an idiot. Of course he would have a date. Why wouldn't he? She hadn't spoken to him, hadn't said anything about her plans so why wouldn't he bring a date? Now she's standing of to the side, ankles crossed and a beer in hand. She had come straight from work so she wasn't in a dress like _Gina_. Out of all people, WHY did he have to bring Gina? She already didn't like the women; this was just more of a reason not to. She had planned everything. As the ball dropped she was going to kiss him. Then, as her new year's resolution, she was at some point this year tell him she loved him. She knew it was a cheese resolution but her walls had come down for the most part, after months working with Dr. Burke, and she was ready to take the next step. But Castle hadn't known that so she couldn't really blame him, she could still scowl at them though.

Lanie looked over at her sympathetically. She had known the plan of course. Kate had run it by her to see what she thought about it. Lanie had squealed and hugged her, telling her to go for it. Kate had smiled at the time, thankful for the reassurance, but she wished _someone_ would have told her that Castle was bringing a date. People had to know, right? Someone must have none. Maybe if she had asked Alexis she could have told her? Kate heard the count down in the room and thought;

'_Stuff it. I'm sticking to my plan and New Year's resolution.' _She wasn't going to let anyone, especially not Gina, take Castle away from her and that's final. She started walking over to them, quickening her pace so she would get there just before everyone shouted one.

Lanie tracked her movements from one side of the room and saw what Kate was heading to. She smiled and barley contained a squeal as she hit Esposito on the shoulder and pointed towards Kate. He smiled and quickly hit Ryan's shoulder and pointed towards Kate also. The three of them now watched as Kate was steps away from Castle and everyone around them yelled ten.

Kate waited until everyone shouted five before she took her final step, pushed Gina out of the way and grabbed onto Castle's neck so he would look at her. She made sure there eye's would meet for a second, so he would know who it was, and as everyone shouted one, her lips were on his.

It set fire to her body, everything tingled. It wasn't a heated, frantic kiss. It was a slow, passionate, _loving_ kiss and she couldn't be happier. There was people screaming and shouting behind her but she didn't register any of it as his arms slid around her waist and pulled her to him so their bodies were flush together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of it. Gina stood still beside them still wondering what had just happened and Lanie and the boys were cheering also but for a completely different reason than anyone else.

Through everything the two just stood there, kissing. They only pulled back when the need for are become prominent. They pulled back, red faced and slightly heavier breath. They smiled at each-other for a long moment before they heard someone speaking beside them. They both turned their heads to the source of the voice. Gina.

"Why would you invite me if you were just gonna kiss _her_?" She pointed to Kate as she said 'her' and made a disgusted face. Castle instinctively pulled Kate closer to him, if that was even possible, and glared at Gina.

"'_Her'_ name is Kate and I didn't plan on kissing her, I was just hoping to," He said as he stared Gina down.

"Oh please, she doesn't love you," Gina said strongly and with a matter-of-fact tone like she was stating the obvious.

Kate snapped at this. "Of course I love him!" She all but yelled at Gina. Wait, did she just say… oh. Well there goes her new year's resolution. This wasn't exactly the way she wanted to tell him but it's out there now. She looks up at him and see's the surprise and fear on his face. Fear that she's just playing him and surprise that she said that. She puts a hand on his cheek and brushes her thumb along the bone. She smiles at him reassuring him that she meant it. He smiles down at her before sweeping her into a brief kiss.

"I love you too." Castle says strongly, like there was never a doubt in his felt a tingling sensation go thruogh her. She wasn't sure if he had felt the same, wasn't sure whether her feelings were recoperated. Her smile widens at this, as she finally has reassurance, and they just stare at each-other before they're rudely interrupted by Gina once more.

"Then why did you invite me?" Gina yells at him, drawing the attention of part of the room. She standing there, yelling at them and ruining some people's good time. Lanie thinks it's time she intervenes. She walks over to the couple and step between them and Gina.

"I think it's time you leave," Lanie says. Usually people aren't stupid enough to argue with her, Gina apparently didn't get the memo.

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers!" She yells louder and she raises her hand like she's going to slap someone. Whether it's Castle, Kate or Lanie, they don't know but she never gets the chance as her arm is caught by a hand. Gina looks over, frustrated that someone has stopped her, and raises her other hand to hit the Hispanic male stopping her. Her other arm gets stopped by an Irish man and she glares at him as best as she can. Ryan meets her gaze with cold eyes. Pfff, this is nothing. He's been at the end of one of Beckett's glares and this woman has nothing on her.

"I believe she said it was time to leave," Esposito says as he tugs her along to the front door and out the loft. As soon as Gina and the boys are out of the loft, with very loud protests from her, the party gets started again and everyone goes on like nothing happened.

Castle and Kate look back at each-other and smile fully and brightly. As the crowds start chatting again Kate sees Lanie start to walk away out of the corner of her eye and hears her mutter something like 'finally' under her breath.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think and check out my other stories. For people waiting for an update one will be up tomorrow.  
**_

_**-Amy :)  
**_


End file.
